Un amor prohibido
by Phanyg
Summary: Una chica que tiene prohibido enamorarse y esta enamorada de un amor prohibido como le dice su padre y porque esta comprometido pero al final esta chica consigue lo que quiere porque parece que su prometida era una impostora que solo quería ser amada lo cual lo engañaba con un chico llamado Tora (espero que les guste esta historia de Romance, Fantasy)


**UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

 **Phany: Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores espero que les guste la nueva historia que hice esta historia la saque de un loco sueño que tuve, pero le cambiare algunas cosas no escribiré lo mismo y algunos que estaré subiendo también vendrán de mis locos sueños pero serán lo subiré creo que 1 cada mes**

 **Rose: nos veremos la próxima tengo una cita con el destino**

 **Zule: suerte en tu cita cuidado que te sacan mas dientes de los que te deben sacar**

 **Yeni: Espero que les guste ¡COMENZEMOS! Hubo cambio de papeles**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Un amor prohibido**

 **Había reinos distintos que solamente gobernaba una sola persona esa persona estaba enamorada del rey del reino vecino pero su amor era prohibido por eso tenía prohibido enamorarse de él esa era la reina de todo los demás reinos menos uno el cual lo dominaba su amor. Esa chica era pelirroja con unos ojos rosa hermosos que cautivaría a más de mil hombres pero también esos ojos eran fríos por la soledad que tiene, ella es la heredera del reino de los cielos, de las plantas, del agua, del fuego y demás pero ella es la heredera/hija del reino de los sueños y ella cuando iba a otro reino sus ojos y vestimenta cambian de color y ella tiene 2 hermanas y ella era la mayor de ellas ella tiene 18 años, ese amor suyo era igual de pelirrojo, con unos ojos rojo fuego, con un carácter serio y amable lo cual tiene 2 hermanos y es el mayor de ellos, el tiene 19 años bueno en realidad tiene 18 pero va a cumplir los 19 años es un año mayor que Momoko, Momoko ya cumplió los 18 años, a Momoko ya la habían coronado como reina**

-XXX: Momoko te siente bien-dice una de sus hermanas preocupada

-Momoko: Si no te preocupes preocúpate por Miyako-dice mientras apuntaba a Miyako

 **-** XXX: eh Miyako estas bien te pasa algo-dice su hermana preocupada

-Miyako: Sí, pero estoy nerviosa Kaoru que hago-dice mientras temblaba

-Kaoru: ¿Nerviosa? Porque-pregunta si entender

-Miyako: Porque mañana es el cumpleaños del hijo mayor del rey de los humanos va a cumplir los 19 años-dice nerviosa

-Kaoru: Sí y eso que tiene que ver-dice aun sin entender

-Miyako: pero como nosotras sabemos que nuestra hermana no puede dejar de pensar en él y que sea un amor no correspondido y ella fue invitada-dijo triste

-Kaoru: Tienes razón-dice también triste

-Momoko: Las escuche pero no tienen porque sentirse tan mal no se preocupen por mi-dice triste

-MI/KA: OK-dicen ambas en coro

-Momoko: Por cierto hoy iré a una reunión en el reino humano-dice mientras sus hermanas la miran sorprendidas

-MI/KA: Enserio y crees que estarás bien-dijeron ambas preocupadas

-Momoko: Les dije que no tienen porque preocuparse por mi lo entenderán cuando sean mayores, apenas Kaoru tiene 16 y Miyako 15-dice seria

-MI/KA: Lo sentimos-dijeron con una cara larga

-Momoko: Pero no tienen porque ponerse así saben que estaré bien-dice tratándolas de animar

-Miyako: Tienes razón por eso eres la heredera de casi todo-dice feliz

-Momoko: Por cierto me quieren acompañar-dice con una sonrisa

-Kaoru: ¿Podemos?-pregunta con una sonrisa diabólica

-Momoko: Claro-dice con una sonrisa

-Miyako: Vamos-dice mientras arrastra a Kaoru

-Momoko: pues vallan a cambiarse, igual yo también me cambiare-dice mientras sube las escaleras

-MI/KA: Si-dicen mientras corren por las escaleras

-Momoko: _No se qué hacer con ella_ -piensa con una cara deprimida- _si no me caso antes de cumplir los 21 años perderé el trono_ -piensa mientras suelta unas lagrimas- _no, no hay tiempo para llorar y lamentarse_ -dice mientras se seca las lagrimas

 **Pasaron 11 minutos desde que las chicas se cambiaron y ya estaban listas para irse**

-Momoko: chicas ya nos podemos ir-dice mientras se sube a una limosina negra, ella vestía un vestido rosa pastel hasta la pantorrilla y la parte de arriba del mismo color era como en forma de corazón pero tenía una tira gruesa del lado izquierdo, en su cintura tiene un cinturón con perlas, con unos zapatitos de color rosa y su pelo suelto rizado con una trenza como bincha

-Miyako: yes-dice mientras se monta, ella vestía con un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas con la parte de arriba como una camisa pero sin mangas, con unos tacones de 5 cm blancos y el pelo rizado

-Kaoru: Vámonos-dice mientras se monta, ella vestía con un vestido verde manzana por debajo de las rodillas la parte de arriba era como el de Miyako pero de color verde manzana y la parte de debajo de color verde esponjado y con unos tacones de 2 cm verdes y con el pelo liso hasta la espalda

 **Las chicas marcaron rumbo hacia el palacio del rey Brick para hacer una reunión y hablar sobre la boda que sé hará y lo que se hará en su cumpleaños mientras ellos conversaban**

-Momoko: no olviden portare bien y no hagan escándalo nos encontraremos aquí en 15 minutos-dice preocupada

-Miyako: Claro cuanta con nosotras-dice mientras cierra sus ojos

-Kaoru: Por cierto como va tu amor Momoko-dice en broma

-Momoko: Que amor-dice sin entender

-Kaoru: no te hagas la que no sabe de Brick-dice burlona

-Momoko: Oh hablas de él, no me importa recuerden que tiene prometida-dice triste

-Kaoru: ¿Enserio? No lo sabía-dice sintiéndose culpable

-Momoko: no te preocupes-dice recuperando los animos

-Miyako: oh te refieres a su prometida Sakura-dice mientras la recuerda era de lo peor

-Kaoru: oh con qué es Sakura, esa chica la odio, ese chico debe de estar ciego-dice en fueriosa-cuando la vea la voy a hacer esto y lo otro-dice mientras imagina lo que está diciendo

-Momoko: Jejeje tienes razón-dice saliéndole una gotita estilo anime

 **-** Miyako: Por cierto desde cuando comenzaste a odiar a Sakura, ella siempre es amable

-Kaoru: ESTAS LOCA ESA CHICA NO ES AMABLE DE LA NADA, LA PUEDES VER TRANQUILA PERO NO LO ES-grita histérica

-Momoko: Ok, Ok cálmate Kaoru-dice mientras

-Kaoru: Esta bien-dice mientras se sienta

 **Así pasaron los minutos desde que salieron del palacio de los sueños, hasta que por fin llegan al reino de los humanos**

-Momoko: Chicas llegamos-dice mientras baja y es recibida por barias personas

-Miyako: WOW ha cambiado mucho desde qué he estado aquí-dice mientras baja y es recibida de la misma manera

-Kaoru: Tienes razón-dice mientras también la reciben

-XX/XX: Momoko-Chan cuanto tiempo sin verte-dicen dos chicos mientras corren y la abrazan uno era de ojos azules y el otro era de ojos verdes lo cual eran hermanos de el ojos rojos de 18 años

-Momoko: cuanto tiempo sin verlos Butch, Boomer como han estado-dice mientras corresponde a el abrazo

-BU/BO: Cuanta falta nos hacías-dice mientras se separa-adivina cuantos años tenemos

-Momoko: déjame ver. Butch tienes 17 y Boomer 16

-BU/BO: Correcto-dice mientras hacen unos dedos de "OK"

-XXX: Chicos ya dejen a los invitados-dice mientras los chicos se separan

-XXX: Chicos Bricky tiene razón-dice mientras abraza a Brick

-BU/BO: Pero Sakura, Brick-dicen en lloriqueos

-Brick: Chicos ya déjenlos-dice mientras se para en frente de Momoko

-BU/BO: está bien Brick-dice mientras se separan

-Momoko: Por cierto hoy traje amigos miren atrás-le susurra los chicos miran atrás

-Boomer: Miyako-Chan como has estado, ven conmigo-dice mientras Miyako lo sigue

-Miyako: Bien y Claro-dice mientras los sigue

-Butch: K-Kaoru-Chan como has estado-dice con miedo

-Kaoru: bien llevemos no desde ahora-dice con una sonrisa falsa

\- Butch: Claro-dice con confianza

-Kaoru: Mentira-dice mientras lo persigue

-Butch: ya me lo temía-dice mientras comenzaba a correr

-Momoko: Majestad, Alteza como han estado-dice mientras hace una reverencia

-Brick: Muy bien gracias por preguntar-dice mientras también hace una reverencia

-Sakura: Muy bien gracias-dice mientras hace la reverencia-no te atrevas a acercar a él-le susurra en voz malvada a el oído

-Momoko: como quiera majestad-dice mientras también le susurra

-XXX: Reina Momoko sígame por favor-dice un chico de pelo rojo con unos ojos del mismo color

-Momoko: Claro-dice mientras lo sigue y mira con odio a Sakura

-Brick: nos vemos luego-dice mientras se va caminando

-Sakura: Brick cariño a dónde vas-dice mientras lo sigue

-Brick: no es de tu incumbencia-dice mientras camina más rápido

-Sakura: Nos vemos tengo que embellecerme para mañana cuando esa chica del pueblo nos case-dice mientras Brick la mira con cara de odio

-Brick: Cierra la boca no la llames así-dice mientras se va y escucha a muchas personas gritar y corre hacia hay

-Chico 1: AHH LA REINA MOMOKO ESTA AQUÍ-grita como niña

-Chica 1: REINA MOMOKO LA ADORO-grita una chica la cual llama la atención de la ojirosa-AHH ELLA ME MIRO-dice mientras se desmaya

 **Y así fueron varios halagos hacia Momoko y diciendo cosas pervertidas también, haciendo poner de celos a Brick (Ja que celosito, quien le manda estar comprometido con Sakura) y ya era la hora de la reunión en esa reunión estaban Momoko, Brick, el padre de Momoko, el padre de Brick y otras personas**

-Momoko: entonces padre de que trata esta reunión-dice seria

-Pa. Akatsutsumi: buena pregunta hija esta reunión se debe al casamiento y coronación del príncipe Brick-dice serio

-Momoko: Entendido-dice seria

-Brick: pero porque todo debe de mi-dice sin entender

-Pa. Utonio: Como sucesor al trono se ha decidido que tú seas quien nos preocupemos ahora-dice serio

-Brick: entendido-dice mientras ve ha Momoko triste

-Pa. Akatsutsumi: Momoko tienes algo que decir a favor-dice mientras la ve y la saca de sus pensamientos

-Momoko: No padre-dice seria y triste

 **El tiempo paso desde que estaban en la reunión y el padre de Momoko pidió hablar con ella cuando terminara la reunión**

-Pa. Akatsutsumi: Hija sabes lo que pasa si cumples los 21 años ¿cierto?-dice pero lo que no sabía era que Brick lo estaba escuchando todo porque le iba a preguntar algo a el padre de Momoko

-Momoko: si padre-dice triste

-Pa. Akatsutsumi: de verdad quieres eso-dice serio y enojado

-Momoko: no padre-dice triste

-Pa. Akatsutsumi: déjame aclarártelo por última vez si no te casas antes que cumplas los 21 años perderás el trono en la familia-dice serio

-Momoko: Lo sé padre-dice aun mas triste

-Brick: No puede ser perderá el trono-dice en susurro mientras seguía escuchando

-Pa. Akatsutsumi: entonces ya te puedes retirar-dice triste al ver la cara de tristeza de su querida hija

-Momoko: con su permiso me retiro-dice mientras sale corriendo en eso llega Brick y no pudo avanzar de donde estaba se tuvo que quedar

-Brick: Señor Akatsutsumi me podría dar el permiso de casarme con su hija-dice serio

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: ¿Casarte con mi hija?-dice curioso

-Momoko: ¿ _C-Casarse con migo?-_ dice en su mente roja

-Brick: si con su hija-dice serio

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: Porque debería-dice retante

-Brick: P-Por que la AMO-dice avergonzado y rojo

-Momoko: _m-me ama-_ dice en su mente y a la vez sonrojada

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: pero si te dejo estar con mi hija que harías con tu prometida

-Brick: A mí no me importa ella, ella me ha estado engañando con otro chico llamado Tora-dice serio

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: Mmm ya veo-dice mientras lo mira fijamente lo cual Momoko interrumpe

-Momoko: Padre me tengo que ir tengo un problema con el reino del cielo nos vemos en 5 minutos-dice mientras se transforma- **SKY QUEEN** -dice mientras sus ojos cambian a color celeste, le salen unas alas y su ropa se vuelve de color blanco y su trenza le salen flores blancas

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: Nos vemos hija-dice mientras continua la charla con Brick-en donde nos quedamos-dice mientras piensa

-Brick: Por favor déjeme casarme con su hija-dice serio

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: está bien te dejare pero si le haces algo malo la pagaras-dice mientras se retira-hablaremos de esto en tu cumpleaños y pasado mañana era tu boda cierto-dice mientras se va de verdad

-Brick: si señor-dice con una reverencia

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: Nos vemos mañana-dice mientras se retira

-Brick: Gracias señor-dice mientras se va

 **Ya había terminado la charla del padre de Momoko y Brick ahora vamos con Miyako y con Boomer hace 10 minutos antes**

-Boomer: Miyako-Chan como has estado, ven conmigo-dice mientras Miyako lo sigue

-Miyako: Bien y Claro-dice mientras los sigue

-Boomer: como estas con las cosas de la realeza-dice mientras sigue caminando

-Miyako: bien la que está ocupada todo el tiempo es Momoko y a veces Kaoru-dice como si nada

-Boomer: mmm ya veo-dice mientras la rodea contra la pared

-Miyako: B-Boomer que haces-dice sonrojada

-Boomer: Nada tu solo cierra los ojos-dice mientras la besa lo cual Miyako corresponde después de 2 minutos besándose se separan para tomar aire-Miyako te amo-dice feliz

-Miyako: Igual yo-dice feliz

-Boomer: Miyako te casarías conmigo cuando cumpla los 18 años-dice feliz

-Miyako: Por supuesto Boomer-dice mientras llora algunas lágrimas de la felicidad y la vuelve a besar

 **Que ternura vamos con la pareja de los verdes 10 minutos antes**

-Butch: Por favor deja de perseguirme ya estoy cansado-dice mientras corre por su vida

-Kaoru: Con que estas cansado ¿eh?-dice esta mientras aun lo perseguía-Pues con menos razón te voy a de….-no pudo terminar de decir porque se resbalo con los tacones que tenía

-Butch: ¿no me vas a dejar de?-dice mientras se volteaba y Kaoru cae encima de él lo cual provoca que se den un beso lo cual hace que Kaoru se pare de una vez

-Kaoru: L-Lo siento Butch no era mi intención-dice avergonzada mientras Butch la agarra y la besa lo cual Kaoru corresponde, este beso fue apasionado duro 3 minutos y se separaron para tomar aire

-Butch: Kaoru te quieres casar conmigo cuando cumpla los 18 años-dice rojo

-Kaoru: S-SI-dice avergonzada

-Butch: Qué bien-dice feliz

 **Con Momoko 5 minutos antes**

-Momoko: Chicos cálmense-dice mientras aparece entre toda la multitud

-Todos: REINA MOMOKO CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLA-gritan feliz todos

-Momoko: cuál es el problema-pregunta curiosa

-Chico 1: No hay nadie que case a la pareja-dice triste

-Momoko: entonces yo lo hare-dice mientras caminaba hacia ellos-Por el poder que me confiere casare a esta pareja-dice mientras habla, hablaba y hablaba-Nos vemos-dice mientras se va

-Todos: GRACIAS REINA MOMOKO-dicen mientras todos celebran

 **Así pasaron todos en el reino humano y llego mañana el día de la coronación y declaración de Brick, las chicas ya habían llegado a la fiesta**

-Momoko: Chicas disfruten la fiesta-dice mientras se iba a caminar por ahí Momoko traía un vestido un vestido rosa largo con unos tacones de 6 cm rosa pastel con un collar de oro su peinado era amarrado por una tiara de oro y su pelo era rizado

-Kaoru: Claro-dice mientras va a servirse jugo Kaoru venía con el pelo liso suelto con un vestido verde hasta largo con un cinturón de oro y unos tacones de 1 cm verde manzana

-Miyako: está bien-dice mientras comienza a buscar a Boomer venía con el pelo ondulado con un vestido cian hasta la pantorrilla con unos tacones de 3 cm

 **Así paso el tiempo desde que llegaron y después comenzó la ceremonia por decirle así de la declaración, coronación y la boda de Brick**

-Señor: Por favor señores, señoras, altezas y majestades presten atención, vamos a dar comienzo a la ceremonia de la coronación, la boda y declaración del príncipe Brick-dice mientras se retira

-Sro. Utonio: Gracias por su atención comencemos con la coronación-dice mientras Momoko trae la corona de Brick-Ahora el príncipe Brick, es el rey Brick, ahora comencemos con la declaración-dice mientras viene Brick a hablar

-Brick: Esta declaración se la quiero hacer a una chica especial que he conocido hace unos años esa chica es Momoko Akatsutsumi-dice mientras Momoko lo mira sorprendida- Esta chica será con la cual me casare-dice feliz

-Sakura: PERO QUE, ESA CHICA NO PUEDE SER TU ESPOSA, QUE PASA CON MI PLAN, MI PLAN DE SER AMADA-dice lloriqueando

-Pa. AK/UT: GUARDIAS LLEVENCELA-dicen mientras los guardias se la llevan a el calabozo

-Sro. Utonio: Hijo estas seguro que esta es la chica a la cual elijes-dice mientras muestra a Momoko

-Brick: Si padre es ella-dice mientras le da una sonrisa

 **Después de eso comenzaron con la boda**

Sro. Utonio: ¿Momoko aceptas a Brick como tu legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?-dice con voz de Padre

-Momoko: Acepto-dice con una sonrisa

-Sro. Utonio: ¿Brick aceptas a Momoko como tu legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?-dice con voz de padre

-Brick: Acepto-dice con una sonrisa

-Sro. Utonio: Con el poder que a mí me confiere los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia (los anillos ya estaban puestos)-dice mientras sierra un libro que tiene y Brick besa a Momoko lo cual todos aplauden

-Sro. Akatsutsumi: que comience la fiesta-grita mientras baila con el padre de Brick

-Momoko: Eso significa que no perderé mi trono-dice feliz

-Brick: ¿Eh?-dice sin entender pero el ya sabia

-Momoko: Gracias Brick-dice mientras lo besa

 **Pasaron 4 años desde que Momoko y Brick se casaron y Brick y Momoko tuvieron 2 hijos y Butch y Kaoru se casaron y también Miyako y Boomer los hijos de Momoko se llamaban la niña Hikari y el niño Ryu**

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ LA HISTORIA DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: WOW esta es la historia más larga que he escrito para lo que no saben**

 **SKY QUEEN significa "Reina del cielo"**

 **Rose: estoy llorando Momoko al final consiguió su amor**

 **Yenia: tienes razón el querer es poder**

 **Zule: esto aquí esta horrible está lleno de servilletas y papeles por todas partes Rose deja de llorar**

 **Rose: no lo puedo evitar**

 _ **NOS VEMOS, AQUÍ TERMINA NUESTRA HISTORIA**_


End file.
